The present disclosure relates to a thrust reverser of an aircraft nacelle, and more particularly, to a cascade assembly of the thrust reverser.
Jet powered aircraft employ thrust reversers to reduce aircraft speed during landing. Thrust reversers generally expel fan bypass airflow in a forward direction to create reverse thrust. The thrust reversers typically employ cascades to direct the exhausted fan bypass airflow. In some thrust reverser designs, the array of cascades may translate from a stowed position rearward to a deployed position. In such thrust reverser designs, there is a need for effective load paths to react loads on the cascade array.